Two Couples' Chaos
by The ani-gamer10
Summary: There's a new student exchange program between Orange Star and Furinkan high and Gohan, Videl, Ranma, and Akane are caught in the middle. Unfortunately a little accident between Gohan and Akane makes to complicate things. Will Akane soften up to him? Will Ranma and Akane get closer? Are Akane and Videl very similar? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Two Couples' Chaos**

(A/N This fic was inspired by 'Gohan and Videl meet Ranma Saotome' By Mirai Trunks (Author not character), 'The Other World of Rumiko Takahashi' by HitokiriHERO, and a pic called "You're One to Talk" by Megaminoeion on DeviantART. I will be borrowing some of the mentioned authors' ideas, so if you've read the mentioned stories and notice some similarities to them, the credit goes to Mirai Trunks and HitokiriHERO. Of course, I'll be using my OWN ideas as well)

Disclaimer: The Dragon Ball Saga is owned by Akira Toriyama. Ranma ½ is owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

The Big Switch

It was a pretty typical weekend day for Son Gohan. He had finished his homework long ago, sparred with his father and brother, and arrived in the city just in time for his lunch date with Videl. 'Maybe I should start taking my time. Videl's late again. I wonder what's keeping her.' Gohan was jarred from his thoughts when he heard a female scream. "HEY!" He turned to see a girl with short cut, dark-blue hair chasing after a man with a bag in his hand. "Gimme back my bag you thief!" The girl shouted at him. Gohan, unable to stand by while there was trouble, ran after the thief and managed to get in front of him.

The purse snatcher tried to stop when he saw Gohan, but Gohan extended his foot forward and tripped the guy up. Gohan then picked up the bag the guy stole. "Excuse me miss, is this yours?" The girl finally caught up to them, panting hard. "Thanks for your help. But I totally could've caught that guy on my own you know." She replied. Gohan chuckled. "Anyway, thanks again, uh…what was your name?" she asked Gohan stepped forward to give her bag back and said "Oh, my name's Goh-" He didn't get to finish as the purse snatcher lifted his leg up and caused Gohan to trip. Unfortunately, Gohan landed face first in the girl's chest knocking both of them down. What followed was an extremely awkward silence, when suddenly "GET OFF ME YOU PERV!" the girl screamed out as she punched Gohan in the face.

Gohan was shocked as he actually felt the force of her blow, but had no time to think as he was too embarrassed about falling on her. "I'm sorry! I swear it was an accident!" Unfortunately for Gohan, she was in no mood to listen. With a familiar feeling of fear, reminiscent of his mother in a bad mood, Gohan dropped the bag and ran off. The girl, still with an angry expression, picked her bag up and ran off in the direction opposite Gohan.

Gohan had officially gotten lost in the city. 'Oh great. First that mean girl with the purse snatcher, and now, Videl's gonna be mad at me for not showing up. Can this get any worse?' "Gohan!" 'Oh crap!' he thought again. He turned around to see Videl, but contrary to his thoughts, she didn't seem upset. "Sorry I'm late. I hope you weren't waiting long." Gohan mentally sighed in relief and replied, "No, it wasn't TOO long." Videl looked at Gohan studiously and asked, "Uhh, what happened to your face." Gohan looked at her confused. She pulled out a compact and showed him in the mirror. He had a lump on the side of his face that, while not bad was still noticeable. "Well?" she said impatiently. Gohan sighed. "Well, ya see…" Gohan then went to explain the purse snatcher and the victim. When Gohan finished his story, Videl couldn't help but snicker a little. "It's not funny Vi, I've never been that embarrassed in my life." "Really? Not even when your mom-?" "Okay, only once, but let's just get on with the story. Where's the restaurant again?" Gohan asked, putting a fracture in the fourth wall. "Over there." The two locked hands and went off to start their date.

(Line Break)

"Urghhh! I can't believe it!" The blue haired girl from before arrived back at her house. "Akane, what's wrong?" her father asked. She turned towards her father and explained the situation with the purse snatcher and her 'rescuer'. A female voice chimed in, "Did you really have to punch him Akane, it sounds like it was just an accident he fell on you." Akane looked at her sister not really listening. "Kasumi, he stuck his face in my chest!" Kasumi was about to speak again when a male voice cut her off. "Akane, he did get your bag back, and like Kasumi said, it sounds like just an accident." Akane's expression turned somewhat guilty. "Oh…shut up Ranma." Ranma looked at Akane annoyed. "Figures a violent tomboy like you would jump to conclusions. Why would anyone go to YOUR chest anyway?" A vein popped on Akane's head. "Ranma you JERK!" She dealt him a hard uppercut that launched him through the roof. Akane then headed to her room and sat on her bed hugging her knees to her chest. 'Maybe they're right. Even so, I can't apologize to the guy. Mostly cuz I doubt I'd ever see him again.' She thought to herself. 'Whatever, I'm gonna take a shower.'

(Back to school on Monday)

At Orange Star High, Videl, Gohan, and the rest of their classmates were in homeroom awaiting a big announcement. "So, what do you think this big announcement is?" Their friend Erasa asked. "I dunno, It's supposed to be a surprise." Gohan replied. The principal walked in and cleared his throat. "Yes, I'm sure you all want to know what the surprise announcement is. To get right to the point, we're starting a student exchange program with a nearby school called Furinkan High." The class started murmuring amongst themselves. "Please, hold your murmurs until I explain," the principal continued. "For the next 2 weeks, some students from Furinkan will be boarding with students here, coming to our school and vice-versa. For the two weeks after that, it'll be the opposite. Come up to the front to receive the lists of who your partners will be. The class walked up and received a piece of paper with every student's name on it and next to it, the name of their partner from Furinkan.

"Hey, I got someone named…Ukyo Kuonji." Erasa told Videl and Gohan. "Who'd you guys get?" Videl answered, "Some girl named…Akane Tendo. What about you Gohan?" "Uhh…Ranma Saotome. What about you Sharpner?" "Oh, some guy named Tatewake Kuno." 'Well, this should be an interesting month. On top of that, how'll I break this to mom?"

(Line Break)

The same thing was happening at Furinkan High. Principal Kuno just announced the exchange and announced the Furinkan students going to Orange Star first. "Ranchan!" Ranma turned to see Ukyo approaching him and Akane. "Ucchan, who'd you get stuck with?" he asked only half interested. "Wow, that's the spirit." Ukyo said sarcastically. "To answer your question, someone named Erasa. How bout you two." Akane answered," got a girl named Videl Satan and Ranma got someone called Son Gohan. Still, Ukyo's right Ranma, what's with the emo act?" [STAB](an effect in the manga) "I'm not being emo!" Ranma yelled. "I just don't get the point of this? Why are we switching schools? On top of that, I've gotta let someone else in my crazy life." Akane and Ukyo both looked at him sympathetically. "Yeah, I see how that'd be a problem." Akane stated. 'Oh well,' Ranma thought. 'Maybe this'll be fun.'

**Chapter End**

**(A/N: If you haven't figured it out, it's Post-Buu on the DBZ side and Pre-Saffron on the Ranma ½ side. However, Nodoka (Ranma's Mom) knows about his curse and after events in the manga, was forced to live with Ranma and Genma with the Tendos.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Couples' Chaos**

I Know You! Let the Chaos Commence

Gohan arrived home after the announcement of the school's exchange prograam and faced a small 'roadblock'. "Gohan, what do you mean you're leaving!?" Chi-Chi yelled. Gohan took a breath and tried to explain the situation again. "Mom, it's a student exchange program at school. For half a month, a student at the other school is gonna be staying with us, and for the other half, I'll be staying with them." Chi-Chi calmed down a bit when he mentioned it was a school thing but was still being less than cooperative. "Gohan, do you really think it's a good idea for some random kid to stay with us? I trust you, but your father and brother have me worried." The two looked outside to see Goku and Goten returning from their fishing trip. Gohan said, "Honestly, I'm not THAT worried, but I agree with you. Also, we don't have a choice in the matter." Chi-Chi sighed in defeat. "Fine. But don't think this means you get to start slacking Gohan." Gohan sweat dropped. 'Oh, I wouldn't dream of it,' he thought.

In Nerima, there was a similar situation going on at the Tendo Dojo. "So you two are leaving for a couple of weeks? I gotta say, it might not be as much fun without hearing you two at each other's throats," Nabiki stated. Both Ranma and Akane just glared at her and continued packing their luggage. "So, my partner is in…Satan City? What kinda name is that?" Akane asked. "Isn't that where you went last week when your bag got stolen?" Ranma pointed out. "Oh yeah." Akane realized "Well at least your close to the school. My partner lives in the 439 Mountain Village!" Ranma exclaimed "What?" both sisters exclaimed. Nabiki took the papers from Ranma's bag to make sure he read it right. "That's gotta be like a 6 hour drive from there to the city, how does this guy travel?" Nabiki asked intrigued. Akane answered sarcastically, "Who knows, maybe he flies." The three then started laughing. Ranma stopped and thought for a second. "You know, that might be true. After all that Capsule place makes cars and stuff that can fly." The girls stopped laughing, and Nabiki said, "Yeah that is true. Too bad you don't have one Ranma. It'd make getting from place to place so much easier."

"We're back." Kasumi and Nodoka announced. They had just returned from a grocery shopping trip. "Ranma, I have a gift for you." Nodoka said excitedly. 'A gift?' Ranma and Nodoka went outside and Nodoka pulled a small capsule out of her robe sleeve and handed it to him. "A…capsule?" Ranma asked confused. "Open it. Just click the top and toss it." Ranma shrugged and did as she said. 'BOOoooom!' A weird looking bike appeared on the ground. "A…bike?" Nodoka grinned deviously. "Try it out." Ranma goton it. After a few seconds, the bike lifted him into the air. "Whoa!" Nodoka smiled at her son's expression. "I managed to get this for a bargain. When I learned how far your partner's house was, I figured you'd need a fast way of getting there and back." After doing a few midair tricks, he landed next to his mother and hugged her. "Thank's mom, this'll make things a LOT easier." Nodoka returned the embrace and smiled warmly.

(Later that evening)

The residents at the Tendo Dojo had just finished a big going away dinner, courtesy of Nodoka and Kasumi. A few moments later, Akane and Ranma both headed out to their respective houses. Both their families watched them leave. "I do hope that boy keeps out of trouble." Genma said. "Uncle Saotome, this is Ranma we're talking about." Nabiki said dryly. "Oh my. I hope Akane manages to keep a cool head." Kasumi said outloud. Nabiki face palmed and walked back in the house leaving the 'grown-ups' outside.

(With Akane)

Akane walked around Satan City, looking for her destination. 'Maybe I should ask around.' she thought. She went up to a man with a huge afro. "Excuse me sir." He turned around to her. "Uh, yeah, what is it?" He said in a gruff voice. "Yeah, I'm looking for this address." Akane said and showed him the paper. He took a look at the paper and said, "That's my place." "What? I'm supposed to be staying with a girl named Videl Satan." The man laughed in a gruff voice. "Oh she's my daughter. You must be the student who's gonna be stayin' with us for the exchange." Akane smiled nervously and nodded. "Well, if you don't mind waiting a moment, I'll take you to my estate myself." Akane smiled brightly and said, "Thank you, uh, Mr. Satan."

(With Ranma)

Ranma, with his new Capsule Corp. jet bike, were flying through Mt. Paouzo searching for the right house. 'Man, how does this guy get to school and back. I swear I've been through every village in this area. Hmmm, maybe it's time to go on foot.' Ranma landed and put his board back in it's capsule and started running with his pack. 'Well, at least I get to get in a decent workout.' After a good 15 minutes of running, Ranma found the place he was looking for; a small domed house fitting the description and address of his destination. 'Phew. It's about time,' Ranma thought relieved and slightly tired from his run. He walked up to the door and knocked. "Uh, hello?" No answer. 'Is anyone even here?' "Who's there?!" a woman's voice called out. "Ranma Saotome, I'm supposed to be staying with someone named Gohan for this school thing." As soon as Ranma finished speaking, the door sung open almost hitting Ranma in the face, revealing a woman in her early thirties. "So you're the student who's staying with us for the next couple of weeks." "Yes Misses, um?" "Please, call me Chi-Chi." she said with a welcoming smile. Ranma thought, 'Maybe this won't be so bad. I still have to show them my curse though.' "Gohan! Your partner's here!" "I'll be right down Mom!" A short while later, a small boy, a guy around Ranma's age and a man who was a carbon copy of the kid came from upstairs. "So you're Ranma?" the older boy asked Ranma smiled and nodded. "My name's Gohan, and this is my father, Goku and my little brother Goten. "Hi!" they both greeted cheerfully. Ranma took another look at the family he was staying with and thought, 'I might enjoy this.'

(With Akane and Hercule)

Akane and Hercule arrived at his huge mansion. "Wow! You live here?" Hercule laughed heartily. "Yeah. It's only fitting for the man who saved the world from Cell. Hahahaha!" Akane looked at him confused. "Uhh, who's Cell?" Those two words shut Hercule up instantly [A/N Thank God! ;)]. "Uhhh, are you serious?" Akane looked at him with an evil eye, and he piped down again. He cleared his throat, and directed Akane toward's his daughter's room. "Videl, the girl from the other school's here!" He called out. Almost instantly, Videl emerged from her bedroom and met with the two. "Hey Dad. And you must be Akane, right?" Akane nodded. "Well, come on up and I'll show you to your room." Akane grabbed her bags and followed after Videl. Hercule thought to himself, 'Ah, those two should get along fine. After all, on the way here, that blue-haired girl said she was a martial artist. I'm willin' to bet that she's good, but doesn't hold a candle to my girl.'

Akane and Videl walked through the giant halls of the Satan manor when they arrived at a room. "Wow, this place is huge." Akane commented. "My dad's a famous martial artist, and winning tournaments can pocket someone a cool few mil." Videl responded. Akane looked at Videl trying to get a feel on her, 'She's a rich girl, but she doesn't really seem like the stuck up kind." Videl noticed the look she was getting, and asked, "Why are you glaring at me like that?" Akane stuttered embarrassed and said, "I wan't glaring…I just…have bad experiences with rich people." Videl sighed, "You think I'm one of those stuck up, snobby types don't you?" Akane responded, "It DID cross my mind." Videl smiled slyly at her. "Maybe you shouldn't judge people before you get to know them." The two girls looked at each other in a strange silence as if they'd known each other before. Videl broke the silence. "Oh yeah, before you get settled in, there's someone I want you to meet." Videl said enthusiastically. "Who?" Akane asked. "My boyfriend. His name's Gohan." Akane took a second to remember something. 'Gohan…wait a sec!' She realized. "Your boyfriend's name is Son Gohan?" Akane asked. Videl answered, "Yes…" a little suspiciously. "Your boyfriend is my fiancé's partner." "FIANCE!?" Videl exclaimed. "But…you're still in high school." Akne sighed. "It's an arranged marriage our parents are forcing us into. See, I come from a martial arts dojo and my dad and Ranma's dad want to unite the two different branches. How do they do that? By forcing their two best students together." Videl stared at Akane. "Wow…I just…wow." 'And I thought Chi-Chi was nuts about playing matchmaker.' "Well, your welcome to stay if you want, cuz I'm visiting Gohan regardless." Akane stopped her short, "No I'm coming. I just wanna make sure Ranma's crazy life doesn't wreck your relationship." "Alright then," Videl threw a capsule and popped out her jet-copter. "Let's go."

(With Ranma)

Ranma was lead to the Son's guest room where he left his stuff on the bed then went to rejoin Gohan and the others. "Dinner won't be ready for a while, so you boys have some time to…do whatever." Chi-Chi called from the kitchen. Goku started, "Well then, Ranma you wanna come fishing with us?" Ranma responded, "No thanks. If it's okay with you guys, I think I'll train a little outside." That got the Saiyan's attention. "Train? Are you a fighter?" Goten asked. "I'm a martial artist, kid, and I'm also the best." Goku got a mischievous grin. "Well, let's see how strong you are." "Ohhh! Can I fight Ranma first!?" Goten chimed in. Ranma looked at Goten confused. "Sorry kid, but I don't think you're ready for me yet." Goten replied, "Oh yeah!? I'll prove it." Ranma smirked arrogantly. "You're welcome to try…Goton, right?" "It's Goten, with an 'E'" "Right"

(With Akane and Videl)

Our two heroines were flying towards Mt. Paouzo, all the while talking about their respective boyfriends. "So Videl, what's Gohan like?" Akane asked. Videl blushed and formed a small smile. "Bluntly, he's as close to perfect as possible." Videl started. "He's the smartest kid in school, he's one of the strongest fighters I know, and to top it of…he's a really decent guy." Akane looked at Videl with a bit of envy. "You must be pretty lucky to have a guy like that. I'm stuck with an arrogant, perverted jerk who always insults me." "Wow, Ranma sounds like a nightmare." Akane said, "His only redeeming factor is that he's a strong martial artist, but that's kinda what makes everything else about him worse." Videl responded, "Okay, I see how that could make him an arrogant jerk, but how's that make him perverted?" Akane's expression turned dangerously dark. "Well for one, he saw me when I wasn't decent the day we first met, two, I'm just one part of his 'Harem' and three, he's always doing dirty stuff like that!" Akane punched the plane's panel out of anger, then it started heading down. "AHHHH! Are you CRAZY!?" Videl screamed out. With no way to get it back under control, Videl grabbed Akane's arm then pushed a button putting the vehicle back in it's capsule. "Wha…?" Akane was dumbfounded as to how they were still airborne, then looked up to see Videl carrying her. "You can fly?" Videl smirked then flew towards Gohan's place. "We can make it the rest of the way like this."

(With Ranma and the Saiyans)

Ranma and Goten were standing across from each other with Goku and Gohan refereeing. "I really don't feel right fighting a kid, but here goes." Ranma lunged at Goten and threw a punch at the boy. Goten ducked out of the way and countered with an uppercut towards Ranma's stomach. Ranma managed to block it with his leg, and turned the block into a kick that got Goten under the chin. "Ya know Goten, your free to give up at any time." Ranma called confidently. Goten got his wits back together and said, "No way, this is just starting to get fun." The two launched at each other again and started clashing with rapid attacks and blocks.

On the sidelines, Goku and Gohan were impressed that Ranma lasted as long as he did, considering Goten was stronger than most people older than him. "Wow, this Ranma kid's good." Goku said. "Yeah, he might be just below Krillin's level." Gohan added. "Gohan! Did you finish your homework yet?" Chi-Chi called from inside. Gohan sighed. "Dad, if I'm not back by the time this ends, tell me who won." Gohan said to Goku. "Sure thing Son." Gohan went inside while Ranma and Goten continued their brawl.

Just above, the two girls were flying towards their house where Akane got a glimpse of the battle at hand. "There's Ranma!" she pointed out. "That's him?" Videl asked. "He's pretty hot." Akane just looked at her partner with an 'are you serious?' look. "What're they…? Is Ranma beating up a small child!?" Akane asked shocked. Videl chuckled, "No, that's Gohan's little brother. I should've mentioned before, but practically everyone in Gohan's family is a fighter. Their probably just having a sparring match. HEY! GOKU! GOTEN!" she called out.

On the ground, Goten stopped fighting when he heard someone call his name, letting Ranma get in a hit. "You shouldn't get distracted like that kid." Ranma grinned. He then felt something hard hit his head, and he fell over. "That was dirty, Ranma." All three guys looked up to see two girls floating above them. "Hey! It's Videl." Goten said excitedly. "Akane?" Ranma said a bit surprised. The two girls landed and Goten ran to Videl and jumped in her arms. "Hi Sis!" "What's up Goten?" Videl asked as she put him back down. "I was in the middle of kicking Ranma's butt." Goten answered. Akane looked at Goten, then got all 'bright eyed'. "Ohh, he's so cute!" She said as she put his arms around him. Goten, a little stunned said, "Hi, I'm Goten. What's your name?" Akane let him go and introduced herself. "My name's Akane. I see you've already met Ranma." Ranma, still rubbing the bump on his head, walked over to them with Goku behind him. "So, you're Videl's partner. My name's Goku." Goku extended a hand out to Akane. "Akane Tendo." Ranma walked towards Videl, "How'd you float in the air like that?" Ranma asked curiously. Videl looked at Ranma and thought, 'He doesn't seem as bad as Akane made him out to be, but you never know.' "How can I answer that when you didn't even introduce yourself?" Videl asked smugly. "Right…. I'm Ranma Saotome, and I'm a martial artist." "Videl Satan, also a martial artist. And to answer your question, I use Ki to fly." Ranma thought to himself, 'She can use ki? Hmm, don't judge a book by it's cover I guess.'

The group then went inside the house. "Hey Chi-Chi! Guess who showed up." Goku called to his wife. Chi came from out of the kitchen. "Oh, Videl." "Hey Chi-Chi." "You should've told us you were coming over." She looked over towards Akane. "Who's your friend?" She asked. Videl answered, "Oh this is Akane, she's my partner in the student exchange thing at school." Chi-Chi walked over to Akane and the two shook hands. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Son." Akane said politely. "Please, call me Chi-Chi. Gohan! Videl and friend are here!" Chi-Chi called to her eldest son. "Be right down Mom!" Everyone followed Chi-Chi to the kitchen to see that the food was almost done, and Gohan walked in shortly after. "Hey Videl." Gohan greeted. "Gohan, this is my partner Akane." Akane started, "So you're th-" Akane stopped short and both her and Gohan stared at each other intently. A few seconds later both of them screamed in recognition. "It's YOU!" they both shouted at each other. Everyone else just stood watching confused. Before anything else could happen, Akane lost her cool and pulled out her mallet and swung it at Gohan. By instinct, Gohan grabbed her wrist in defense. Akane pulled her arm trying to break free. "Let go of me you…!" Akane didn't get to finish as Gohan listened to her plea and let go, causing her to stumble backwards and fall. Ranma snickered, "Geeze Akane, last time I checked, you have to be provoked before you go all mallet happy." Akane shot a glare at Ranma and brought the hammer down on his head. Stepping in, Goku got between his son and the angry girl. "Okay, what's going on here!?" Chi-Chi yelled. "Do you two know each other?" Videl asked. Gohan chuckled nervously, "Uhh, Videl, remember that story I told you last weekend?" "What Stor-? Oh, you mean the girl and the purse snatcher and how you fell-" "Okay, you remember." Gohan cut her off. Goku, remembering that Gohan told him and Chi-Chi as well, managed to put two and two together. "So…that girl was Akane? Well, what're the odds of that?" Ranma, back on his feet came up with the same sum. "So you're 'heroic pervert' was Gohan? That _is _ironic." Gohan yelled at Ranma, "I'm not a pervert!" Akane countered, "Then why the hell did you press your face in my chest!?" Gohan blushed in embarrasment as he remembered the event all _too _clearly. "That was an accident. The guy I stopped tripped me." "Yeah right!" Akane was just about to throw a punch when she felt her arm being held by Chi-Chi(of all people).

"I don't care what you say, my Gohan is better than that. And secondly, you need to keep your temper under control cuz there's no fighting IN this house!" Goku and Gohan watched Chi-Chi in a bit of surprise thinking about the irony that just happened. 'Chi-Chi's/Mom's telling someone else to keep their temper under control? This is gonna get nuts,' they both thought. Akane took a breath and looked down. "Fine." "Alright then. Dinner's almost ready and you're welcome to stay, but I don't want anymore outbursts from you Missy." Chi-Chi scolded. Akane responded, "That shouldn't be a problem as long as someone-" she glared at Ranma, "-keeps his mouth shut." "Oh please, Akane, you have the second biggest mouth in Nerima." With that, Akane drove a fist into Ranma's head smashing him down. Gohan looked at Ranma on the floor then back at Akane. 'I think…I'm in big trouble.'

**End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two Couples' Chaos**

The Secret's Out; I'm A Nicer Person Than That

The mood at the dinner table was more than a little awkward after the violent outbursts of Akane and Chi-Chi. Trying to un-awkward the mood, Chi-Chi tried to start a conversation and asked how Ranma and Akane knew each other. The two, overlapping each other time and again, explained their fathers' deal, their engagement, and their various other suitors. Luckily, the story stopped before another argument broke out, and Ranma commented on how Chi-Chi's cooking was on par with, if not equal too his mother and Kasumi.

After everyone finished eating(all the boys having at _least_ ten plates each), Akane and Videl started to take their leave. Luckily, nothing was seriously wrong with Videl's Jet-Copter, so they were able to return home with no problem.

Up with Gohan and Ranma, they started their own conversation about the girls. "Well, Videl seems like a nice girl, and she's pretty cute too." Gohan blushed and said, "Yeah." "Wanna trade? You can have Akane, and I'll take Videl." Ranma said half jokingly. "Are you nuts?" Gohan asked, remembering a similar conversation between his mother and Bulma. "First off; I care too much for Videl to just let her go like that, second; even if I did take that deal, Akane hates me." Ranma looked at Gohan sympathetically. "I get what you mean, but ust give her some time to cool off. After all, you DID get her bag back right?" "Yeah, I guess." Ranma then remembered, "Oh yeah, how the heck was Videl floating before?" He asked enthusiastically. Gohan smirked a little. "Oh it's just something I showed her how to do." Ranma looked at Gohan. 'He taught her how to fly? She said she used 'ki' so, if she can do that, is Gohan even stronger? Come to think of it, that kid Goten was harder to fight than I initially thought. If she can learn it, then so can I!' "Gohan, think you can teach me how to fly like that?" Ranma asked hopefully. "Maybe, but let's finish this conversation tomorrow, I'm tired and we have school." Ranma groaned. "Ugh! Fine." The two went to their respective rooms and as Ranma laid his head down he thought, 'Hmmm, it feels like I'm forgetting something…? Oh well, maybe I'll rememeber tomorrow.'

(The Next Morning)

Ranma lifted his head up groggily. While still half asleep, he managed to get himself to the bathroom where he tried to wake himself up by splashing cold water on his face. Ranma was still barely conscious so he didn't realize that he'd reverted to his female form. She then proceeded to strip her pajamas off preparing for a shower.

Gohan's alarm clock rang, but he promptly ignored it. Luckily for him, Goten didn't(A/N: They share a room at times, right? Tell me if so, cuz I remember it in the anime, but I'm not positive). "Gohan. Gohan?" Goten tried to wake his older brother up. He then proceeded to launch himself in the air and land on Gohan's chest hard. "GOHAN!" "OW!" "Great, you're awake big brother." Gohan turned an angry eye on his brother. "Goten! How many times have I told you not to DO THAT!?" Gohan exclaimed. "Sorry, Gohan, but you wouldn't wake up." Goten replied mischievously. Gohan sighed, "Okay, thanks for the wake-up call, but you've GOTTA find a better way sooner or later." Goten didn't hear his brother as he caught a whiff of breakfast their mother was cooking up, and Goten was gone in a flash. 'That kid. I'll grab breakfast as soon as I'm out of the shower…oh yeah, better get Ranma' he reminded himself. He went to the guest room to find it empty. 'Is he already downstairs? I'll check the bathroom.'

(In the Bathroom)

Girl-type Ranma was wrapped in a towel after the water in the shower had finally warmed up. Ranma was aware enough to realize he was a girl and was looking forward to changing back to normal. She threw her towel off and was about to enter the shower when- "Hey Ranma, are you in here?" Gohan's voiced called out. The door then opened, "Hey Ran-!" Gohan stopped short when he layed eyes on a naked, redhaired girl with ample bre- ahem- assets, he'd never seen before. An awkward silence later, Gohan's and Ranma-chan's faces both turned red and they both screamed at the top of their lungs. "GEYAAAAAAAAH!" Gohan slammed the door shut, his face still burning. 'Wha-Wha-…Who the heck is THAT!?' The rest of Gohan's family heard the commotion and ran up to see what was happening. "Gohan, what's going on!?" Goku asked intently. "Why's your nose bleeding big brother?" Goten asked innocently. "Yeah why IS your nose bleeding Son?" Gohan just babbled, trying to get words out to explain, and trying to get his nosebleed under control, but came up with nothing on the former.

Seemingly to the rescue, Male-Ranma came out of the bathroom in a burst of steam. Chuckling nervously, he said, "Yeah, let me explain." 'I KNEW I forgot something last night.' he mentally added.

(In the living room)

Everyone was gathered in the living room after Ranma had called them there to reveal a secret. Chi-Chi walked in with two glasses of Hot and Cold water at Ranma's request, and asked. "Okay, so why did you need to glasses of hot and cold water?" Goku added, "And what does that have to do with all the screaming?" Ranma replied, "I meant to tell you last night, but forgot it with that whole fiasco with the girls; I'm under a curse." Ranma then dumped the cold water on himself. Instantaneously, Ranma changed from a lean, muscular, black haired young man to a shorter, well figured, busty redhaired girl. "WHA-!?" everyone explained. "Whenever I'm splashed with cold water, I turn into a girl." She then dumped the hot water on herself and changed back into a boy. "And hot water changes me back to normal." Ranma waited for the family to respond, and Gohan was the first. "Uhh, how did you…get cursed in the first place?" Ranma's eyes narrowed, "You can thank my Pops for that." (A/N: Insert Jusenkyo Flashback here) Ranma explained his training trip with his father, but left out the promise to his mom and the Cat-Fist training. "So after that, we wound up in Nerima with the Tendos." When Ranma finished, Goku said, "I'm still a little confused, are you a boy who turns into a girl, or a girl who turns into a boy?" A vein popped on Ranma's forehead as he shouted, "I'm…a…GUY!" "Okay! Okay, I get it now, sheesh. Now that I think about it, your curse is like my old friend Launch." "Who?" Ranma and the boys asked. Chi-Chi kept quiet, remembering her from the martial arts tournament, as Goku explained about the 'ultimate bipolar girl' (A/N: C'mon, you're thinking the same thing). 'Well, if that's all that happens to her, It STILL beats my curse.' Ranma thought. "Okay boys," Chi-Chi chimed in. "Go grab breakfast quickly, cuz you two are gonna be late for school." The two boys ran towards the kitchen with Goku right behind them. Before Goten joined in, he said quietly, "Ranma looks pretty as a girl."

(In the air)

Gohan was flying towards school for the first day since the exchange program started. Ranma managed to keep up with his jet-bike, however it was slower than Gohan and couldn't get AS high as he could for long. They finally arrived at Orange Star high school and landed on the roof out of sight. Well, almost out of sight. "Good morning boys." They turned to see Akane and Videl waiting for them near the entrance. "Oh, hey girls." Gohan greeted. 'Man, I hope Videl doesn't find out about this morning!' he thought worriedly. "Hey Ranma, could you come over for a sec?" Videl asked with her hands behind her back. "Okay…" Ranma said cautiously. As soon as he took three steps forward, Videl revealed a water bottle and released it's contents in Ranma's face. "What the hell was that for!" She shouted annoyed. Akane was giggling on the sidelines. "See, I told ya!" Videl was just looking at Ranma stunned. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you Akane." Ranma and Gohan looked at the two girls just lost. Before Gohan could ask why Videl splashed Ranma, she said, "See, we started talking some time last night and Akane mentioned your curse. I said I've seen a lot of weirdness the last few months but I couldn't believe that until I saw it for myself." Ranma then glanced at Videl. "Then you must know how I change back to normal?" She said in a low tone. "Calm down, Ranma I've got you covered." Akane said, tossing her a tea kettle. "Thanks." Ranma said while pouring hot water on herself. "Well, class is about to start so let's go." Ranma and Videl ran off into the building. Gohan was about to follow after them. "Gohan wait." Gohan stopped to see Akane had called him, but she had her head down.

Akane was nervous. 'I know it was just an accident, but why can't I just let it go?' Akane thought, referring to the purse snatcher incident, also remembering a conversation with Videl the night before.

_(Flashback)_

_Akane and Videl were in Videl's room talking about the semi-chaotic visit. "Akane." "Yes?" Videl sighed, "I know what happened between you and Gohan, but I don't want you to get the wrong idea about him." Akane looked at her new friend with interest. "As I said before, he's not perfect but he really is a really nice person, and I know for a fact he wouldn't intentionally violate a girl like that." Akane was still less than convinced. "Are you positive?" Videl sweat dropped and said, "We're talking about a guy who got blackmailed into going on a date one time." Akane couldn't help but laugh at that statement. "What?" she said between giggles. "Yup." The girls then started sharing stories about the boys' best moments from Gohan saving Videl in a building blaze, to Ranma and Akane getting caught in the 'Goodbye Whirl' in the MA Figure Skating match. 'Gohan really does sound like a nice guy, and looking back, Ranma's not all bad, but he's still a jerk. Maybe I should try and start fresh with Gohan, if only for Videl's sake.'_

_(End Flashback)_

"Gohan I wanted too…apologize about yesterday." Gohan was more than a little surprised. "I'm sorry for lunging at you it's just that, I've had a lot of bad experiences with guys in the past." Gohan smiled warmly, "No big deal, I can understand that." 'Did he just…?' "How can you forgive me so easily?" Akane asked. Gohan replied, "Well, I WAS the one who provoked you, but that really wasn't my fault. And if you're willing to put it in the past, why shouldn't I?" Akane looked at Gohan for a short while then smiled in relief. She then extended her hand out. "My name's Akane." Gohan was a bit lost at what she was doing, but caught on quickly. "Gohan." he re-introduced himself while shaking her hand.

"HEY!" Ranma called from inside. "Are you two comin' or what?" The two smiled at each other and ran inside. The two were on friendly terms now, but unfortunately, the peace for the the four of them wouldn't last for long.

**End of Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Two Couples' Chaos**

First Day Jitters; Your School Is Insane

Gohan, Videl, Ranma and Akane were heading for their first class. As if on cue, they ran into Erasa and Ukyo. "Hey guys!" the two girls called out to their respective friends. "Erasa!/Ucchan./Ukyo." They responded simultaneously. "So Vi, this is my partner Ukyo. Don't laugh, but when we first met, I thought she was a boy." Erasa squealed out. Ranma sweat dropped and said, "Yeeah…she gets that a lot." "Ranchan!" Ukyo snapped. Videl got in front of Ukyo and extended her hand out. "Hey, Ukyo, my name is Videl." Ukyo shook Videl's hand, "So you're the 'best friend' I've heard so much about." Ukyo glanced over at Gohan and whistled. "And who is that?" Ukyo asked with a small sparkle in her eyes. "Oh that's my boyfriend, and Ranma's partner Gohan." Videl answered. Ukyo walked up to Gohan and Ranma. "Huh, figures Ranchan's partner would be just almost as hot as he is." The two boys put their hands behind their heads laughing lightly. "Heheh, thanks." Akane then whacked the both of them in the head with her bag. "What was that for?" they both asked. "If you two are done drooling, we're gonna be late."

The group continued on to their class, and Erasa asked. "So, have you guys seen Sharpener anywhere?" "No, we just got here. I wonder where he could be." "Who's Sharpener?" Ranma asked. "A friend." Gohan replied. "Gaaaaaah!" The group heard a yell that sounded annoyed, followed by a muscular blonde guy that almost bowled them all over. "Sharpener!" the three Orange Star Students exclaimed. "Gohan? Videl, Erasa! Finally, people who are sane. Huh? Oh you three must be their partners." he said referring to Ranma, Akane, and Ukyo. "Yeeup. I'm Ranma Saotome, this is Ukyo and Akane." Sharpener finally cooled down after his huge rage session. "Sharpener, what were you saying about sanity?" Videl asked. "You guys got lucky with your partners; Two cute girls and a cool dude, while I get an annoying samurai wannabe who won't SHUT THE HELL UP!" The Furinkan students looked at Sharpener intently. "Samurai wannabe?" They thought out loud. "Man, this Kuno guy's gonna make me lose it!" "KUNO!?" they all exclaimed.

"Ohhhh! I was hoping for some time AWAY from him!" Akane groaned. "What's that dumbass even doing here? He's an upperclassman." Ranma stated. Sharpener groaned aloud, "Don't remind me, he made sure I wouldn't forget." Videl and Gohan were a little lost. "Man, is this guy really that bad?" Gohan asked. "Gohan, remember when I told you I had problems with boys back home?" Akane responded. Gohan nodded. "Well Kuno was the cause of about 90% of them!" she yelled out. "Not only that, he's been a pain in my by always challenging me to pointless fights, AND he has a crush on my fem-!" Ranma stopped himself from bringing up his curse. "My…twin sister Ranko. And after many explanations, that moron JUST can't take a hint!" "I didn't know you had a sister Ranma." Gohan said. Ranma, Videl and Akane all face faulted. "Don't you remember Gohan…my sister who you spoke with over the phone…THIS MORNING." Ranma said in a 'bad acting' kind of voice. Gohan thought for a second, but caught on. "Oh yeah!…Never mind."

A few seconds later, the group was face to face with a boy their age in samurai robes. "Ahh! My fierce Akane Tendo! At last I've found you." He then launched himself at the girl mentioned and was met with…a boot to the head. "Hey Kuno, aren't you supposed to be back home." Kuno picked himself off the floor when he heard his 'archenemy's' voice. "Ranma Saotome!? How can this be? You weren't supposed to be able to follow me on my pursuit of my two great loves." The Orange Star Students were watching on the sidelines with Ukyo confused as to what's been happening. "Okay, can someone explain this to me?" Videl asked. "Yeah, see, like we said Kuno can't take a hint. When he get's rejected, he just keeps coming back for more. And he hates Ranma for his engagement to Akane, and due to a 'misunderstanding' caused by Akane's sister." "Wait, what engagement?" Sharpener asked Ukyo. "Don't worry about it. If Ranchan's gonna marry ANYBODY, it's going to be me!" Everyone else just sweat dropped. 'This must be the Harem Akane told me about, but right now, it just seems like a triangle,' Videl thought.

"I shalt smite thee, with my Mighty Hand!" Kuno pulled his bokken out of nowhere and lunged at Ranma. Ranma just put his hands behind his back and sidestepped him. Kuno followed after swinging his wooden sword at seemingly inhuman speeds. Ranma just kept dodging. "Even if you're here with Akane Tendo, I shan't let you keep my fair pigtailed girl." "Oh just shut up and lose already!" Ranma said. Kuno jumped just above Ranma, aiming to bring his sword down on Ranma's head. Ranma stood his ground and dealt Kuno a fierce uppercut that lodged him into the ceiling. "Well, that was actually more fun then usual." The spectators looked at Ranma with awe, at least two of them. "That was so cool!" Erasa said clapping. "Not bad" Videl and Gohan looked at Ukyo. "Does that happen a lot?" Videl asked. "No, he's usually passed out on the ground." Just as soon as the fight ended, the morning bell rang. "Aww, crap we're late!" Gohan exclaimed. "Heh, I'll race ya?" Ranma challenged. "You're on!" "Not without me!" Sharpener chimed in. The boys then ran off leaving the girls with Kuno, still stuck in the ceiling. "Boys." Akane said. "Go figure." The four then went off to follow the guys.

Homeroom was just as you'd expect. There were various introductions, and the rest of the day went by normally, but not before, the seven had to stay outside for being late, and the boys had to carry buckets of water. Sharpener tried, and failed to splash Ranma and wound up hitting the girls instead. Needless to say, they were very upset. Sharpener ran for his life while Videl, Akane, and Ukyo went after him. Erasa went back to her locker to get a spare set of clothes. Anyway, Gohan was being the star student, that he was, Ranma was falling asleep in classes, and the girls were involved in various conversations throughout the day. The day ended with Physical Ed. And unlike the other classes, Gohan and Ranma's moods seemed to have reversed since Ranma was excited, and Gohan wasn't. More to Gohan's dismay, they were playing baseball and that brought some unpleasant memories of Gohan's first day in school. Even Ranma had a bad memory resurface. "Hmph, last time I played baseball at school, I wound up at the doctor's office." "How'd that happen?" Gohan asked. "Oh, a certain someone [cough]Akane[cough] whacked a baseball in my face." The two girls appeared behind them. "I said I was sorry." "Well, the game's about to start, so places people!" Videl ordered. "Yes sir!" Gohan saluted. "I-I mean ma'am. I-" "Gohan, just go." "Right."

The game was in full swing with all 4 of our heroes on the same team. Gohan managed not to go overboard with his power, but still was performing more than 'normally'. Ranma on the other hand, was going all out just as always. Jumping up three feet to catch a ball, hitting no less than a double at bat, and even managing to keep from getting tagged out. The girls were giving it their all too. However, their more than average playing was expected with both known to be strong martial artists. The bottom of the final inning, with nobody on base, the score with our heroes down by one, and Ranma was at bat, with Sharpener pitching. Ranma hit the ball with no problem and started running the bases. As soon as Ranma was about to make it to home, the ground turned up. Unfortunately, it caused Ranma to trip and he got tagged out causing his team to lose.

Ranma was the target of a majority of hate. "Hey! It wasn't my fault! Something on the ground tripped me up." Ranma said defensively. Akane walked up to him. "And what, per say, was that thing on the ground?" She asked slightly annoyed that they lost. "Well, I-" Ranma was cut off by the sound of rumbling coming from where he was tripped. "Grrragh! Soo…now where am I?" "Ryoga!" Ranma and Akane exclaimed. The two were joined by Videl and Gohan shortly after. "Who's that?" the couple asked. "Ryoga Hibiki. Before you ask why he's here, he's got a penchant for getting lost."

The boy in question turned towards the unpleasantly familiar voice. "Ranma!? Grrrrrgh…prepare to DIE!" Ryoga ran towards the four and Ranma jumped backwards to avoid his attack. "Why are they fighting?" Videl asked. "They're old rivals. It's almost impossible for those two to go anywhere with out starting a fight." Akane explained. 'That's almost like Dad and Vegeta, but on a lesser scale.' Ranma was dodging Ryoga's fierce assault. "Hey buddy! I was wonderin' if you'd show up!" Ryoga landed a punch in Ranma's face. "Be quiet Saotome. This is the day…I finish you! And Nerima won't have to deal with you anymore." Ranma picked himself up off the ground. "Take a good look Ryoga, does this look like Nerima to you?" Ryoga stopped and looked around to see himself on a baseball field. "But…wait. If we're not in Nerima, where are we and what're you doing here?" "Ryoga!" Akane, with Videl and Gohan close behind, rushed over to the two combatants. "A-a-Akane! I-didn't see you there." "I didn't think I'd run into you again until we got back home?" Ryoga looked over at the two behind her. "Who're they?" "This is my new friend and partner Videl and her boyfriend Gohan." Ryoga, fake smiled. " Well, it's been nice meeting you two, and sorry if I caused any trouble." Videl looked at Ryoga with a sour look. "Well you DID cost us the game." "Again, sorry for any inconvenience, but I should probably be on my way." Akane grabbed his arm. "Wait Ryoga, we were gonna get a bite after school. You wanna join us?" Ryoga's face flushed. 'Akane's…asking me out? But wait, her friend and that guy are still here, and so's Ranma. Besides, I have to meet up with Akari soon,' Ryoga thought. "Uhh, Ryoga?" Ranma asked. "I'm sorry, I must decline."He finally said. Ryoga turned towards Ranma. "We'll finish this some other time Ranma, when you Return to Nerima in...how long?" "About two weeks." "In two weeks, we'll finally have our long impending duel, and I'll win!" Ryoga proclaimed. "Hah! You can try Pig Boy." Ranma countered. "Don't call me that!" Ryoga shouted while pounding him into the ground. With that Ryoga started off the Baseball field.

"Well, that was...unexpected." Videl said aloud. "Oh yeah. I can DEFINITELY see some of my Dad and Vegeta in those two." Gohan said. "C'mon, we were gonna go to the cafe after school and I'm getting hungry." "Me too," both girls said. The three then headed for the locker room leaving Ranma on the field until he finally came to. "Hey guys, wait up!" Ranma shouted after them.

**End of Chapter**

**(A/N: Ryoga's the last Ranma character to be introduced until the gang gets back to Nerima. For the rest of the Orange Star trip, Ranma and Akane will meet more of the Z-Fighters)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Two Couples' Chaos**

Babysitting Bonanza

(A/N: I made a minor revision to the last chapter's ending where Ryoga showed up. Read that before this and it'll make some sense)

Shortly later, our quintet were strolling through the city heading for the café Videl and Gohan usually go too. The group arrived at a small café for an after-school snack. While, Gohan usually would've just pigged out, he knew better than to go nuts when he was with Videl and in public. Ranma on the other hand, was less than polite. After Ranma started scarfing down food like crazy, it escalated into a fight between Akane and Ranma with Akane telling him to knock it off and pretty much snowballed from there. Luckily, Gohan was able to break it up before they caused a huge scene. While the two were getting scolded by Vidle, Gohan's cell phone started vibrating. "Excuse me," he left the table.

"Hello?" "Gohan!" "Krillin?" Surely enough the voice on the other side was Goku's old best friend. "Hey bro, what's up? I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Krillin said suggestively. Gohan's face turned red. "I'm GOING to hang up on you." Gohan snapped. "NO DON'T!" Krillin sighed, calming himself. "Okay so, Eighteen wants me to take her out for dinner, and while we usually let Master Roshi babysit, she's mad at him for reason's too detailed to go into, and won't let him so…" "You want me, Videl and a couple of friends to show up there now?" Gohan asked. "Oh sure eh- wait, a couple of friends? Gohan you know how Eighteen can be around new people." Krillin reminded him. "Sorry Krillin, but we really have no say in it. It's a school thing and we have to keep our new friends close." Gohan explained. Krillin sighed in understanding. "Alright, just get here quick." Krillin said urgently. "Sure thing." Gohan promptly hung up and went to rejoin the others.

"Hey, I'm back and…whoa." Gohan returned to see Akane and a female Ranma sitting next to each other with their arms crossed, facing opposite directions. "Uhh, what'd I miss?" Gohan asked Videl nervously. "It started as a heated argument, and ended with shouting, and Akane throwing a glass of water in Ranma's face." she answered. Gohan sweat dropped. "Okay…. So anyway, Krillin needs us to babysit Marron." At that statement, all three(two and a half) girls looked at Gohan with undistinguishable looks. "Who's Krillin/Marron?" Ranma and Akane asked simultaneously. "First, Krillin's a friend of Gohan's family, and Marron is his daughter." Videl answered. "Yeah, and I already told him we would, so we can't back out." Gohan stated. Ranma just groaned. 'Uhhhn! I'm so not in the mood to be dealing with this.'

Videl picked up the restaurant tab and de-capsulated her Jet-Copter, as did Ranma with her Jet-Bike. Gohan flew in front of the two vehicles, leading the way.

A while later, the gang was flying over the vast open sea. "Uhh, Videl, why are we over the ocean?" Akane asked a bit nervously. "Krillin and Eighteen live on an island with Goku and Krillin's old master." she answered. "Old master?" Akane asked. "Yup. But be warned though, he's a-" "Dirty old freak?" Akane finished. "I was going to say lecher, but that works." Akane groaned as some old memories resurfaced. "Hmph, it's like everything I hoped to get away from is following me." Akane said under her breath. Videl managed to hear it and said, "You have to deal with one back home, huh?" Videl asked sympathetically. "You have NO idea. He's my and Ranma's dads' old master and-" Akane shuddered thinking about Happosai. "Let's just leave it at that." Videl decided to listen and dropped the subject, but another one appeared in her mind. "Fine, but why do you seem so nervous about us being over water?" Videl asked. Akane sighed. "It's because I can't swim okay." Akane answered with a look of embarrassment. "Oh. Well, I guess that makes sense." At last they finally arrived at the Kame House.

"Hey! Gohan!" Krillin called to his approaching friend. Gohan landed with Ranma(who's still female BTW) right behind him. "What's up Krillin?" Gohan greeted. Krillin ignored him as his eyes were fixed on Ranma. "Uhhhh, Gohan, does Videl know you're here with a girl who's way hotter than she is?" Krillin asked with a sly smirk. "I heard that!" Videl shouted from above in her jet. She landed and jumped out with Akane at her side. "Wow. I'm impressed. Our little Gohan has his own harem." Krillin chuckled out. "SHUT UP!" Gohan shouted with his entire face red. Ranma and Videl couldn't help but laugh. "So anyway, where's Eighteen?" Krillin was about to answer when there was a fearful scream and the form of a small man came freefalling through the window and landed face first in the sand. Krillin chuckled and said. "She's finishing getting ready." Roshi picked himself off the ground, and looked at Gohan and the girls. "Ohh, Eighteen must've hit me so hard I'm in the other world. I see that Gohan has brought these three beautiful Angels to take me away!" Roshi said while stumbling towards the girls. As expected, he grabbed both Ranma and Akane on the…'backside' and started moving his hand around. A vein popped on both of their foreheads, as they both shouted, "Hands off you perv!" then dealt him a double uppercut launching him high into the air, where he landed some unspecified distance away from the island into the water.

"[Whistle] Not bad you two." The group turned towards the door where Eighteen stood with an impressed look on her face. "She's your wife?" Ranma and Akane both asked. Krillin grinned with a small blush on his face. "Mmmhmm." Eighteen stepped out of the house. "Glad you two could make it," she said to Gohan and Videl. "And who're these two?" "Ranma Saotome." "Akane Tendo." Eighteen managed a small smile. "Right. Anyway, Marron's upstairs and she's asleep right now. There's some food in the fridge." She turned to Gohan. "Try not to make noise, okay." Krillin started to laugh, failing to contain it. Gohan looked at her confused, thinking she meant just that, but the others caught the small innuendo and turned red. "Before you leave, got any hot water?" Ranma asked. Krillin and Eighteen looked at each other, but just shrugged. Krillin went inside and returned with a tea kettle. "Okay, what'd you need the water for?" Ranma just snatched the kettle from Krillin's hand and poured it on herself, relieved to finally be male again.

As soon as Ranma transformed, Krillin and Eighteen exclaimed, "What?" Ranma shook his hair dry and explained his curse to them. "Ohhh! I get it. It's kinda like Launch." Krillin said. "Hmm, Goku said the same thing." Ranma noted. "Anyway, we'll be back in a few hours. Have fun." Krillin called with a suggestive tone in his voice. The two adults flew off leaving the four teens alone on the island. "Soo, can everybody your family knows fly?" Ranma asked Gohan. "For the most part." The quartet entered the house just as Roshi finally arrived on his turtle's back. "Whoo, thanks turtle. If not for you, I would've been a goner." Roshi said. He looked over and saw that somehow, a little black piglet had hitched a ride with him. "Well, hello there little fella." The piglet shook himself dry and followed after the teenagers.

The gang entered the house and Ranma immediately hit the couch. "Man, they got a nice place here." He commented. "I know. It looks like the perfect spot for getting away from everything." Akane backed up. Gohan chuckled, "Well this isn't actually their place, it's Master Roshi's." Gohan pointed out. "The old perv?" Ranma and Akane asked surprised. "Yeah. And if you get past his…bad habits, he's not all bad. He used to be a great martial artist in his day and taught my father an attack that's kinda been a staple between us and some other friends." At the mention of a martial arts technique, Ranma got off the couch immediately. "Really, can you show me?" Gohan put his hand behind his head and said sure, I guess so, but I'd better do it outside." The girls looked at them with a look that said, "'Boys.' I know right?" "While you two are out breaking stuff, I wanna see the little girl." Akane said while heading upstairs. Videl followed after while the boys went outside.

The two girls entered a room filled with toys, and found Marron in a tiny bed. Akane went wide eyed at the sleeping child. "Awww, she's adorable!" Akane said. Videl shushed her, "Quiet, she's sleeping." "Oh, right." Unknown to the girls, a familiar black piglet managed to follow them to the kid's bedroom.

Outside, Gohan was about to demonstrate an attack that EVERY DBZ fan should know, to Ranma with Roshi spec acting in his beach chair. "Okay, Gohan, just be sure not to get me wet with that there demonstration." Roshi said to Gohan. Gohan chuckled and replied, "I'll try." Ranma took a couple of steps to the side and watched as Gohan cupped his hands together, then pulled them to his side. "Kaaa…Meee…Haaaaaa…Meeeeeee…" 'Unreal. Not Even Ryoga's Shishi Hokodan looked this powerful." Ranma thought. "HAAAAAAAA!" Gohan shouted as he put his hands forward and fired a concentrated blue beam of energy straight ahead.

The girls were holding on to anything nailed down as the house started shaking. "What was that!?" Akane called out. "I think it was Gohan!" Videl called back. 'What is he thinking!? They're gonna wake up Marron.'

Gohan finally powered. Ranma stared at him in awe. "That…was AWESOME!" Ranma exclaimed. "I've seen some strong Ki blasts before, but that one trumps all of them." 'Except my Hiryu Shoten Ha, that is.' Ranma added mentally. Gohan turned to Ranma with some interest of his own. "So you know about energy, but can you use it?" Gohan asked. Ranma got his confident grin back. "Just watch this." Ranma stepped right to Gohan's spot while he backed away for Ranma to demonstrate his technique. Roshi watched the two boys with a bit of nostalgia. 'The youth of this generation. I wonder how far along this Ranma character's gone. As a student of Anything Goes Martial-Arts, he could be tricky.' Roshi kept dwelling in his thoughts as he saw Ranma cup his hands similarly to Gohan. "Watch THIS! Moko Takabisha!" Ranma fired a yellow beam of energy that seemed more spread out than Gohan, and noticeably weaker, but still pretty strong. "Wow." Gohan said impressed. "I didn't think I'd meet anyone outside my family and friends who could use energy like that." Ranma put his hands behind his head. "Hmph, it's not just me. Ryoga can use a technique like that too, but his is stronger cuz it's fueled by misery. Mine is fueled by confidence." Ranma explained. "Wait, you're attacks are fueled by emotions, and you said Ryoga's was fueled by misery. Why's he so upset. I know he has an obvious grudge against you, but that can't be all, can it?" Gohan asked. Ranma thought for a sec then smirked. "You wanna know Gohan? Well, I'll tell you…if you manage to beat me in a sparring match." Gohan took a moment to consider. Finally, he accepted. He pulled a capsule out of his pocket and threw it on the ground. In a puff of smoke, Gohan was I his purple gi, striking a fighting pose. "Ready Ranma?" Ranma shook off the confusion of Gohan's "magic", and took a fighting stance. "You're on! Hyaaah!"

Ranma launched at Gohan, who did the same. The boys collided with a cross-counter blow. They both jumped back away from each other and Ranma tried lunging at Gohan again. Gohan got back on the defensive and caught the punch Ranma threw at him. Ranma tried using his other hand to attack, and Gohan caught it again. Ranma struggled to break free, but wound up failing. Desperate, he decided to trip Gohan with his leg, while pushing him forward. To his delight, it worked. Ranma backed away while Gohan got back on his feet and dusted himself off. "Ranma, you're better than I expected." Gohan complimented, remembering the match with Goten. "Thanks. Ya know, the Arrogant Tiger Blast isn't my only special attack. I've also got this!" Ranma ran at Gohan again. "Kachu Tenshin…Amaguriken!" Ranma let his fists fly in a flurry that caught Gohan off guard. Ranma's barrage got Gohan hard, and Ranma finished with an all or nothing final punch. Gohan managed to duck away from it and countered with a hard puch right to Ranma's gut. "Heavy…SMASH!" Ranma felt the full force and keeled over, clutching his stomach. 'Whoops, forgot to hold back there.' "Ranma are you okay?" Gohan asked concerned for his friend. Ranma backed up and somehow managed to stand up straight. "Ahahahaha! It'll take more than that to beat me!" He proclaimed triumphantly. 'Dear Kami, I feel like I've been force fed something Akane made.' Ranma thought referring to the pain in his stomach. "I'll end this now Gohan! Moko-" Gohan realized Ranma's attack and decided to counter with a blast of his own. "Masenko…" "-Takabisha!" "Ha!" Both yellow beams collided with each other. The force caused the house to shake again.

The girls were on the floor trying to hold through the quake their boyfriends were causing. "I swear, if those two wake up the baby, I'm gonna-!" Akane didn't have time to finish as the girls heard the sound of sobbing and turned to the scene of a crying toddler. 'Oh great.' they both thought.

The match outside closed as Gohan pushed his power level higher, and launched Ranma into the water. Gohan stood firm in his victory as a wet female Ranma made her way to Gohan, and she was obviously not happy. Ranma was just about to declare that she'd beat Gohan their next fight, but she got hit in the head with a beach ball. "A ball?" Ranma said. "I'd expect Akane to throw something harder." Her comment was replied with Akane poking her head out the window. "I will if you two don't get your butts in here now. Your fighting woke up Marron, and now she's crying." The two got a fearful look on their face and Ran into the house in an instant. Roshi, on the other hand turned toward his magazine chuckling. 'Ehehehehe. Kids these days.'

Videl had Marron in her arms trying to calm her down. "C'mon, please stop crying." Videl said trying to keep her cool. Marron stopped crying for moment and recognized her. "Bedell!" Marron squealed out.(A/N: That's the Japanese pronounciation of Videl's name). Videl sighed out. "Oh, you do remember me!" Videl said while putting the kid down. Marron started looking around, presumably for her parents, when she spotted a small thing moving in the corner of the room. "Piggy!" she called out while running. "Huh?" Akane chose that moment to stop yelling at the boys when was running towards the corner of the room. Following her to the corner she knew what she was talking about. "P-Chan!" Akane said while picking him up. "Piggy!" Marron said again. "Aww, you wanna play with him?" Akane said in a baby voice. Akane let the little piglet go and he instantly started squealing and ran away from the giggling toddler. Videl asked, "You…have a pet piglet?" "Uh-huh." "And how did he get here?" "Beats me. He has a habit of disappearing then reappearing at random points." Videl thought for a moment at what Akane said and realized something. 'Weird. I could swear I've seen that bandanna around him before.' Videl thought.

The boys were heading upstairs and saw Marron playing tag with a small animal. "P-Chan? What's he doing here?" Ranma asked with a bitter tone while picking him up. "You know this piglet?" Gohan asked. Ranma narrowed his eyes. "Yes, this _pig,_" she said sharply, "is Akane's pet." "Piggy! Marron said again, reaching up at Ranma. Ranma looked at P-Chan and got an evil look. "Okay kid, he's all yours," Ranma said in a low tone. she then dropped the rapidly squealing piglet directly into the child's tiny arms and she ran off while hugging him pretty tightly. 'Oh, you'll get what's coming to you Ryoga…some day.' Ranma thought. "Uh, Ranma?" Gohan said. "Weren't the the girls looking for us?" "Let me change back to normal first." Ranma replied heading for the Kitchen. Gohan continued upstairs where he found the girls talking, and Marron on the floor cuddling P-Chan. Gohan started chuckling. "Hehe, I see you girls don't need our help anymore." The girls rolled their eyes. "Where is Ranma anyway?" Akane asked. "Right here!" Male Ranma called while entering. "So the kid's awake, so what do we do now?" Ranma asked. The group thought for a moment. "How bout a movie?" Akane suggested. Gohan and Videl both sweat dropped. "What?" Gohan answered, "Trust us. Nothing Master Roshi has would be appropriate for a little girl." Ranma and Akane's faces both turned blue realizing what Gohan meant. "Sand castle!" Marron called out. The teenagers looked at her, then each other, then smiled.

A short moment later, everybody was out in their beach clothes(Videl had some spares in a capsule for Akane to borrow). There was a lot of fun for the gang including sand castle building, a swimming race between the boys, and Akane almost drowning, only for Ranma to save her again. There was some hurting as Master Roshi was up to his old tricks again, but was quickly shut down by Ranma and the girls. Ranma and Akane both deduced that while Roshi was bad, he was tame compared to the old freak back home(A/N: I frikkin HATE Happosai!). A small fight broke out between Ranma and P-Chan when Akane picked him up. It ended with Ranma getting bitten and launched into the water again. The beach times continued as the sun began to set and Krillin and Eighteen returned.

The thanks and goodbyes were short and sweet as the young group left the happy family to return home. Speaking of returning, it was an earful for Gohan and Ranma when they showed up and Chi-Chi was yelling at them for being late coming home. They explained they were babysitting, but that was hardly enough to keep them from going deaf. The girls had a somewhat easier time, but Videl still had her suspicions about Akane's piglet. 'Look at me. I'm getting all worked up over a small animal. But then again, when Akane mentioned Ranma's curse, she did say his father turned into a panda bear…. I'm getting way too into this. The last thing I want is a repeat of when I was hounding Gohan.' Videl decided to let it go and just get some rest to prepare for the rest of the two weeks.

**End of Chapter**

**(A/N: If anyone has any problems with Gohan and Ranma's fight and would just say, 'Gohan would automatically win and Ranma's no match' let it go. I know Ranma's no real match for Gohan, but it was just friendly sparring. As for P-Chan getting on Roshi's Island, this is Ryoga we're talking about. No spoilers, but P-Chan's secret will become a minor plot point, and so far, the only one who's not so clueless is Videl. Let me know what ya' think and leave a review.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Two Couples' Chaos**

School Day Shootout

The next morning started pretty much as any average morning, until a defective water fountain hit Ranma. "Why am I such a water magnet?" Ranma murmured out. Akane giggled, "Gee, Ranma, I'd love to help you, but class is about to start and I don't wanna be late," she said exasperated. Ranma was about to retort, when Gohan put his hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you just go to class as a girl? It's not a big deal, right?" Gohan asked. "No way!" Ranma was just about to start ranting on why she couldn't go in her current form, when reason #1 showed up. "Akane Tendo! Pigtailed Girl!" The four turned towards the irritatingly familiar voice as Kuno ran up to them and Ranma and Akane booted him into the ceiling again. This time however, he managed to get himself free. "Oh how long I've waited for the moment to free my redhaired goddess from the clutches of that vile miscreant, Ranma Saotome." Gohan and Videl both sweat dropped at Kuno's "bold" statement. "Uhh, Ranma?" Gohan said. Videl added, "Doesn't he know about your curse?" Akane answered, "He would, if he was smart enough to comprehend it." "Now, that you've been freed of Saotome's dark magic, I will allow you the honor of being my bride," Kuno said to Ranma. Ranma's eye twitched and she responded, "That's not an honor, THAT'S A NIGHTMARE!" The next instant, Ranma launched Kuno through the ceiling sending him into a low orbit. Finally calming down, Ranma turned to her friends, "Tell the teacher I'm gonna be late," she smirked, "or will be absent." She then walked off only to be stopped by Akane. "Ranma, you're not skipping class. You're just gonna get some hot water, then get your butt back here. Get it?" "Whatever." Ranma then ran off.

A few minutes later, our three remaining protagonists, were in the middle of a long lecture of "who the hell cares?", when Videl's watch started beeping. "This is Videl," she answered. "Videl!" a male voice on the other side called out. "We got a situation here, the Red Shark Gang's back, and this time they've got some heavy artillery." "I'll be there soon." Videl then ran out of her seat and exited the classroom in a blur. "Where's she going?" Akane asked. Erasa answered, "She went to help stop the bad guys." "What?" "Yeah. Due to her being a strong and well known fighter, the local police ask her for help when things get rough." Sharpener added. The explanation was cut short by Gohan asking, real loudly I might add, to use the bathroom. Unfortunately, he was declined. Akane got a suspicious look in her eye. "Do you really have to use the bathroom?" She whispered to Gohan. "Kinda, but that's not the point. I was going to go help Videl," he answered. "I realize she's your girlfriend and you probably worry for her, but she's a martial artist. You should have more confidence in her. We've sparred before and she's really good." Akane said. "I know how strong she is, but she has a habit of getting into situations beyond her control." Gohan replied. 'Be careful Videl', he added mentally.

In the city, Ranma was having a harder time tracking down hot water than you'd think. "Damn it. Where's that café we went to yesterday?" Ranma was jarred from her thoughts by wailing sirens. "Huh? What's going on?" she said to herself. Deciding to get some action, Ranma decided to follow the sound of the sirens and it led her to a massive firefight. Ranma took cover in an alleyway, while the goons from the Red Shark Gang, were shooting at anything that was moving. There were some wounded bystanders, but luckily no casualties. 'Oh man! What the hell is going on here!?' Ranma thought. She then took a moment to gather herself and decided to take action, 'I can't let those bastards get away with this. It's a Martial Artists' duty to protect the weak.' Ranma was about to jump in, when he heard a familiar voice. "Stop right there, you punks!" Ranma looked from his hiding spot. 'Videl? What's she doing here?' Ranma thought.

The group from the RSG, took a thorough look at Videl. One with sunglasses, recognized her. "Hey! It's that girl Videl, Mr. Satan's daughter." The goon next to him, in a baseball cap, said, "Yeah, she's the one who put da boss in jail." Sunglasses then got an evil sneer, "Well, let's return the favor, by puttin' her in an early grave!" The two, and eight other guys, took aim at Videl, but before they had a chance to fire, she launched at them and dealt a fierce roundhouse kick. It knocked one guy out, but the other's were still able to counter. One guy picked up a metal bat and swung at the girl. Videl just smirked and ducked under it, while countering with a hard uppercut. From behind, two more guys started shooting at her with rifles. Thanks to her training with Gohan, she was able to dodge with rapid movement(when the characters dissapear with that 'fsh!' sound effect) and took them both out with a double axe-kick. "Well, that was easy. You guys weren't that tough with your boss, without him, you're just pathetic." Videl taunted. Little did she know that the other six guys were behind her with a bazooka. "Ready…aim…fire!" Baseball Cap ordered, however, instead of aiming at Videl, they fired at the building she was standing near. In a fiery explosion, large chunks of rubble and debris fell and it was a bit to late for Videl to dodge. "Look out!" A female voice called. Suddenly, Videl was tackled out of harms way, with a surprisingly soft landing. 'What the-? What am I lying on?' Videl pulled her face out of the 'soft material' and realized it was, "Ranma?" "Yeah, and next time, watch where you stick your face," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Hey, you're the one who tackled me. How did I get on top of you anyway?" Videl asked. Getting back to her feet, Ranma answered, "Not only, did I save you from being crushed by rocks, I broke your fall. Your welcome." The two dusted themselves off and turned towards the criminals, who fired another missile. "Look out!" The two girls jumped high, and landed gracefully back on their feet. Ranma looked at the crooks, then back at Videl, then smirked. "Hmm, Videl, how do you feel about a double team?" Ranma asked. Videl smirked back and said, "You're on." The two then ran at them full speed. Ranma took the first attack, due to her superior speed. "Take this! Kachu Tenshin…Amaguriken!" Ranma let loose the rapid fire punch attack and knocked two guys out coldin a matter of seconds. Videl was having some problems, due to being shot at again. "Uh, Ranma, support?" Videl said while retreating. Ranma complied and effortlessly finished the remaining gunmen. Unfortunately, Sunglasses and Baseball cap escaped. Either way, it was another case closed.

"Ranma, what's taking you so long to get back to school?" Ranma glanced at Videl. "You're aware I'm still a girl right?" "Riiiight…. But is it really that hard to find hot water?" "When you're me it is. Think you can take me to the café we went to yesterday?" "Oh, sure. It's just around this corner." "Awesome! Finally, I can change back to normal.

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of town, the two escapees from the riot in town, were thinking up a revenge plot. "Rraagh! That girl! I can't stand her! We're only lucky that Sonar-Man didn't show up!" Sunglasses said. "Aw, calm down Buzz, I've got a plan that might help us get back at those two, as well as tell the city that the Red Shark Gang is back!" Buzz's ears perked up. "Alright Manny, whatcha got in mind?" Manny turned his baseball cap backwards and got an evil smirk.

Ranma was finally male again after Videl had led him to his new favorite café and got a thermos of hot water, to use for later. The two finally arrived back at school just in time for study hall, and for Ranma to get detention. "Hmph, figures." Ranma said, reunited with Gohan and Akane. "Well, that's what you get for trying to skip class." Akane replied. "Hey, you know damn well why I couldn't show up on time, and FY-Information, I helped Videl deal with a shootout downtown. "A shootout!?" Akane and Gohan said in unison. "Oh yeah that reminds me," Videl interjected. "Gohan," she said with a threatening low tone, "Where were you?" Gohan started to sweat. 'Aww, crap. What do I say?' "I-I-I…" "Don't blame him Vi. He was trying to get out of the room, but the teacher wouldn't let him." Akane answered for him. 'Phew, please tell me it worked.' Gohan thought. Videl sighed. "Okay, I know how hard it's gotten for you to get out of the class lately, but you have to make it up to me." Videl practically ordered him. Gohan lughed a little, "Oh I'm sure I'll think of something." Gohan said with a slightly suggestive tone. A tone Akane didn't like. "And just WHAT do you mean by that?" Akane said glaring at Gohan. Still sweating, Gohan answered, "E-Exactly that, I'll find someway to make it to her." "Someway like how?" Gohan was starting to get lost now. "I dunno yet, why do ask." Just as Akane was about to answer, there was a large explosion heard. "What was that!?" Ranma yelped. "I dunno, but I'd better check-!" BOOOOOM! Videl was cut off by another explosion, but this time, in the same room as our four and some other students, who started panicking. The next instance, the fire alarm went off, signaling for everybody to exit the building. The class in study hall rushed, desperately to the door, our heroes included. Gohan however, held back. "Gohan, what're you doing!" Ranma and Akane asked simultaneously. "Go, I'll catch up!" They had no choice but to comply as the crowd started forcing the two, and Videl out the door. 'Well, I hope this makes up for before Videl," Gohan thought.

Outside of the school, dozens of armed men were unloading on the school. Who's leading this charge you may ask? Manny and Buzz of the Red Shark Gang! (Like you didn't know). Buzz asked his partner in crime, "Why're we here again?" "Moron. This is where that Videl girl goes to school. If we wanna get rid of her, we attack when she least expects it. And if that doesn't work, we can use one of her mates as a hostage. She'll HAVE to surrender if that happens," Manny explained. "Okay, but do we really need THIS many guys to attack a High School?" Buzz asked again. "Criminal rule #6 'If it's worth doing, it's worth overdoing.' Now let's go. Everybody inside!" The new boss ordered. His men complied, with his partner staying right by his side.

The students were in a panic with news that the school was under seige. Everybody tried to make a break for the exit. Unfortunately, they came face to face with their assailants, who had their weaponry aimed at the kids in question. Videl, Akane and Ranma managed to get to the front of the pack and stood ready to defend themselves and the others. 'Damn it. They have guns. A head on assault is suicide. Think Saotome, think!' Ranma's planning was interrupted by a flash a light and a small 'Blam!' sound. "Fear not citizens, the cavalry's arrived." Everyone turned towards the voice of their rescuer, who everybody, especially Videl, recognized. Well, almost everybody. "Who-?" "-Are-?" "You?" Akane and Ranma asked to the costumed crime fighter. The one in question smiled, and answered. "I am…Guardian of the City!" He started while striking a series of silly poses. "I am the one and only…Great Saiyaman!" He finished while striking another pose. Many of the girls started squealing with fangirlism, while most of the guys, and Ranma and Akane, sweat dropped. "Hmph, I was wondering when you'd show up, Mr. Saiyaman." Videl said with a smirk. "Well, sorry to keep you waiting, . Saiyaman replied. "We'll have to have this conversation later. There are more gunmen coming in the building as we speak. I advise using any emergency exit you can find, since the front door's not an option anymore." Saiyaman explained. "Right. Okay, half of you go with Saiyaman, the other half, follow me." Videl ordered. Saiyaman flew down a hallway with a group of students, including Ranma following him. Unfortunately, they ran right into more gunmen. But just as 'Gohan' was about to take em out, Ranma beat him to the punch (pun intended). With a swift sweep kick, followed by an Amiguriken, they hit the grond hard. Many of the spectators were impressed by Ranma's skill, and many of the girls started to swoon over their new hero. "Let's keep moving." Ranma said

Videl's group had less trouble getting out of the building as they were almost instantly led to an alternate exit. Videl and Akane stayed behind to find the boys, and do what they could to help. "Shouldn't we try to find Gohan?" Akane asked. "Not really. I know for a fact that he's okay. But we should try to find any stragglers. C'mon." The two girls ran through the school and didn't find anyone left behind. "I think that's it." Videl said with a relieved sigh. "I'll say it is Toots." The girls heard a very unpleasant male voice. They found more gunmen blocking their path. "C'mon Videl. Guns or not, we can take these creeps." Akane said a bit shakily. 'Oh come on. If you've survived a multicursed freak, this should be nothing right?' Akane, wouldn't admit it but she was feeling terrified with the thought of being shot and killed. "You think you can take us? One guy asked. "Why don't you ask them." he said pointing behind the girls. They turned around to see that they were surrounded with seemingly no escape. "Okay, now what?" Videl said to herself. "Don't worry ladies," One guy said while approaching them. "As long as you two beauties behave yourselves, ya won't get hurt. Just as Videl was about to talk back, the guys behind them fell to the floor unconscious. "What the-?" "HiiiiYAAAAH! The ones in front of them screamed as a yell was heard, followed by a shadow, and a loud 'THWAP!' "What was that?" Videl asked. "Well, I figured somebody would need my help, but I shoulda figured it'd be you Akane." The two girls turned to their savior, revealing it to be, "Ukyo!" surely enough, Ukyo was standing in front of them with her giant spatula strapped to her back. "Thanks for the save." Videl added. "No problem, Sugar. But, where's Ranchan and your boyfriend?" Ukyo aked hurriedly. "Gohan's disappeared somewhere, but Ranma went along with a 'superhero,'" Akane answered. "And by 'superhero', you mean-?" Ukyo asked. "I literally mean a guy in a costume who came to help." "Can we discuss this later? We've got butts to kick!" Videl interjected. "Right, let's go." The trio of heroines went off to put an end to the schoolhouse siege.

The boys had finished their job and gotten everybody out safely. "Okay, that's taken care of. We should go find Videl and your friend Mr. Saotome." Saiyaman said. "Not yet," Ranma said. "We have to find my friend Gohan." Saiyaman started sweating. "Oh, you mean Videl's boyfriend. I'm sure he's fine. In fact, he's helped me out in a few cases. He's a very strong young man." Saiyaman said with a nervous chuckle. Ranma got an evil smirk on his face. "Heh, you're probably right. But then again, you could be wrong. And now that I think about it, if something bad happened to him, I could have Videl for myself. Sure she's a tomboy like Akane, but at least she's less violent." A vein popped on Saiyaman's forehead(that nobody could see beneath his helmet). "Don't even joke like that Saotome. Videl's mine!" Ranma smirked. "Don't worry Gohan, I was joking." Saiyaman yelped in realization of what just happened then sighed. "Alright, you got me." Gohan said. "It really wasn't that hard to figure out pal. Now c'mon, let's find the girls." Ranma said while running off. "Hey wait up!" Gohan called out.

A short time later, Akane, Videl and Ukyo managed to escape with no more problems. "Well, that was a different case than usual." Videl said to no one in particular. "I'm just glad it's over," Ukyo added. "Not yet. We've gotta find the boys." Akane said. "Youse three ain't goin' nowhere," a menacing voice said from behind them. Buzz and Manny, along with a half dozen henchmen with guns, were faced to our three heroines. "Hey, I know you guys. Didn't Ranma and I beat you guys already?" Videl asked. "Heh, we're The Red Shark Gang. Just cuz you beat some of us doesn't mean you speared to the whole pack." Buzz started boasting. "Now, you two just walk away and you Ms. Satan, come with us." Manny demanded. "Fat chance Bub!" Akane yelled while she and the others got into fighting stances. "You DON'T want to do that." Manny stated. "Why wouldn't we?" Asked Ukyo. The two leaders stepped aside to show the trio, they had a hostage. "Let me go you creeps!" "Erasa!" Videl and Ukyo both said at the same time. "Let her go!" Videl demanded. "Oh we'll let her go…if you're willin' to take her place. If not…" Buzz snapped his fingers and one guy holding Erasa held a pistol to her head. 'Now what?' Ukyo thought. 'If we rush em, they'll shoot her. But Vi can't just surrender like that.' The henchmen turned towards a shadow in the sky and instantly their faces turned pale. "Uh Bosses?" "Not now," Buzz said. "Bosses!?" another said again. "Shut it!" Manny replied. "BOSS!" "WHAT!?" They both said. They turned to see a flash of light and a small explosion. "What the!?" Manny said fearfully. "Shame on you. Picking on a defenseless girl." In the explosion, Erasa managed to get away and rejoin her friends on the spectator side. "Is that who I think it is?" she asked with a sparkle in her eyes. "That depends." said a voice from behind them. "Ranma!" "Ranchan!" Ranma walked towards the battlefield with a determined look on his face as his 'partner' did his usual intro routine. "I am…he who does not allow evil! The Champion of Justice…The Great Saiyaman!" Ranma, Videl and Ukyo all sweat dropped. Erasa started clapping lightly, while Akane just stared in a look of both awe and embarrassment. 'Crap! I was hoping he wouldn't show up again. This wasn't part of the plan!' Manny thought. "Uhh Boss 1, what do we do now?" a random henchmen asked. "Well, the answer's obvious…RETREAT!" The eight of them all headed for outside the school gates, but they weren't gonna be let off the hook that easily.

"Where do you think YOU'RE going!?" Ranma said. He sprinted after the escaping criminals followed by Gohan, Videl and Ukyo. Akane wanted to go with them, but decided to stay with Erasa until she calmed down. "So…who's the guy in the Sentai costume?" Akane asked. "He's our city's protector. He just appeared one day and saved a group of elderlies on a hijacked bus." Erasa answered. 'Wow, he must be strong. I wonder what his secret is.' Akane mentally added.

Gohan, Videl, Ranma and Ukyo kept the brawl going. Ukyo knocked two guys out with her giant spatula while Ranma and Videl finished the rest of them with a barrage of punches. Gohan went after the two leaders and fired a Ki blast at them. The resulting explosion knocked them away and knocked them out when they finally hit the ground. Finally, the police arrived and proceeded to take the gang into custody. Thus putting an end to the Red Shark Gang for good. Saiyaman flew off in the direction opposite the school and finally disappeared in a burst of speed. Shortly later, Gohan, in his street clothes, appeared and rejoined his friends.

"Hey guys!" he greeted. "Gohan!" Everybody, minus Videl and Ranma said. "Where have you been this whole time!?" Akane scolded. "I was inside the school. I was the one who called the cops." Gohan lied. "Well a lot of good that did. We're the ones who beat the bad guys. Well, us and that cosplayer guy." Ukyo said. "Cospl-? Oh! You mean Saiyaman." Gohan "realized". "Uhhh, guys," Videl cut in. "Look at the school!" Surely enough, the school had taken a considerable amount of collateral damage.

A short moment later, the principal revealed that he had no choice but to cancel classes for, what could be, the remainder of the exchange. Many students cheered at this, Ranma included. "Well, since we don't have any classes for the rest of this week, who's up for a shopping trip!?" Erasa suggested. The three girls thought for amount before simultaneously saying, "Let's do it." "Hey boys, you wanna-" Akane started. However, she turned to see that Ranma and Gohan had both disappeared. A distance down the block, Ranma and Gohan were sprinting as fast as they each could go. "Phew, that was close." Ranma said. "I know what you mean. Shopping with Videl is bearable, but shopping with Videl AND Erasa is torture." Gohan replied. "If I went, Akane would probably force me to try on clothes just for a laugh." "That's gotta suck." Gohan said sympathetically. "Hey Ranma, if you're interested, I think I know a place we can train to the limit." At the mention of the word 'train' Ranma was immediately interested. "Let's go for it!" Ranma exclaimed.

**End of Chapter**

**(A/N: For those of you who don't like Gohan's Saiyaman routine, suck it. I admit, it's cheesy as heck and kinda lame, but I still liked the idea. On another note, this battle is just one of many to come. And speaking of battles)**

**[****Yeah! Break! Care! Break!**** Instrumental Plays]**

**Ranma: Hey it's me Ranma. Gohan, when you said a place to train, I figured it'd be someplace humane.**

**Gohan: It is, you're just not used to it yet.**

**Ranma: If ol flame-head is there 24/7 I don't think I WANT to get used to it.**

**Gohan: Next Chapter: ****A New Way to Train; Challenge of the Egos**

**Akane: Ranma, what've you gotten yourself into THIS time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Two Couples' Chaos**

A New Way to Train; Challenge of the Egos

**(A/N: Remember in the first chapter I stated that this happens before Saffron on the Ranma ½ side? I decided to scrap that. It happens after the failed wedding attempt. I figured "'Killing' an immortal Demigod" would be good on Ranma's list of achievements compared to the Z-Fighters.)**

Gohan and Ranma had arrived at Capsule Corporation. "Uhh, Gohan," Ranma started, "Why are we at the capsule place?" Gohan answered, "First it's Capsule _Corporation_, Ranma. Second, I know the owner, and third, her husband is an incredibly strong fighter." "Wait a sec Gohan." Ranma said. "The owner's a woman?" "Yeah, so?" "Uh, never mind." The two boys walked through the front door and Ranma was awestruck. "Man, this place is huge!" Ranma exclaimed. "Hmph. Nabiki would freak if she found out I came here." "Who's that?" Gohan asked. "Akane's swindler sister." Ranma answered. Gohan decided not to push it further. Suddenly, there was the sound of a loud crash. Gohan decided to head check it out with Ranma right behind him.

The search lead our heroes to the backyard where it was revealed that Trunks and Goten were fighting each other. "Trunks? Goten?" said Gohan. "Huh? Gohan!" "Big Brother! Ranma!" The two kids stopped their clash and ran to the two older boys. "So Gohan, who's your friend?" Trunks asked. "Oh this is Ranma, my partner for this thing going on at school." Gohan answered. "Hey," Ranma greeted. "So, who was winning your guys' match?" Ranma asked interested. "Oh that's easy, I was." Both Trunks and Goten said at the same time.

The two boys shot glares at each other. "No you weren't Goten, I was winning," Trunks said. "Yeah right, I was kickin' your butt and you know it!" Goten replied. "You were not!" "Was too!" "Were not!" "Was too!" "Not!" "Was!" "Not!" "Was!" the two kids argued.

Gohan and Ranma decided to casually walk back inside the house, leaving the kids to their 'discussion'. The two wandered the halls until a pleasant voice caught their attention. "Hello Gohan." The teens turned around to see a blue-haired woman in a green dress. "Bulma, hi. It's been a while." Gohan greeted. "So, who's your friend?" Bulma asked pointing to Ranma. Ranma blushed a little and introduced himself. "Uh hi. I'm Ranma Saotome. I'm Gohan's partner for this thing our schools are doing." he explained. "I see. So, what brings you boys here?" Bulma asked. "We were actually looking for Vegeta," Gohan explained. "Have you seen him?" Bulma's expression turned somewhat sour. "He's where you'd expect him to be." Bulma said with a dark tone. "But, why do you need to see Vegeta?" she asked. "I was hoping Ranma could join us in a training session." Bulma got a worried look on her face. "Gohan, are you sure that's safe?" Bulma asked. Ranma got a cocky grin. "Don't worry Ms. Bloomer," "It's _Bulma!_" "Right, sorry. As I was saying, I'm pretty sure I can handle what your husband can dish out." Bulma still had a skeptical look on her face. "I dunno if it's such a good idea." "I don't think you should be too worried Bulma. I had a match with him and Ranma's pretty tough." Gohan leaned in and whispered in Bulma's ear. "From what I can tell, he's stronger than Krillin and could maybe even give Piccolo a decent workout." "Are you for real?" Gohan nodded. "Well, if you insist, just follow Gohan. He knows the way to the Gravity Chamber." Ranma did a double take. "Gravity Chamber?" Gohan pulled Ranma along with an upbeat, "C'mon, let's go." Before the two teens could leave, Bulma stopped them. "Oh, have you seen Trunks?" she asked. "He's out back with Goten. But be warned, they're…busy." Gohan said. "I'll manage." With that, Bulma went to find the kids while the boys proceeded to the Gravity Room.

(Meanwhile, with the girls)

Akane, Videl and their respective friends headed off to the mall after the huge fiasco at the school. To their disappointment, the boys had disappeared before they could force- I mean-invite them to come along. After 'mingling' for a couple of hours, the four stopped at a set of benches. "Well ladies, I'd say we got a decent load." Erasa said to the other three. "And by 'we', you mean 'you' since about 90% of this junk is yours.' Ukyo said with an annoyed tone.

Akane and Videl almost crashed onto a couple of seats after getting left behind and catching back up to Ukyo and Erasa. "Next time your friend invites us on a shopping trip Videl, remind me to decline," said Akane somewhat exhausted. "Noted," Videl replied equally exhausted. "Now I'm kinda hungry," Videl said. Her words were backed up with a low growl and her face turning red. The other three girls snickered. "Looks like Gohan's insatiable appetite rubbed off on you Vi," Erasa teased. The giggling was cut short by another, louder growl coming from them.

"I guess we're all a little tired and hungry," Akane chuckled out. Pulling out a map, she asked, "How far to the food court?" Erasa was just about to answer when Ukyo snatched the map and threw it behind her. "Screw the food court, I can make us something." Ukyo proclaimed with an arrogant tone in her voice. The girls from Satan City were a bit lost. "Uhh, Ukyo, we're in the middle of a mall, you can't just-" Videl started. "Uhh, Vi?" Erasa interrupted. The three girls turned to see Ukyo with a portable grill and started flipping some weird looking pancake thing. "Videl, Erasa, have you two ever had Okonomiyaki before?" Ukyo asked. They both nodded 'no'. "Well, you won't be able to say that anymore." Ukyo said as she flipped three Okonomiyakis onto plates for her friends.

Akane started eating hers almost instantly. Videl and Erasa were a bit skeptical. "Uhh, what exactly is this?" Videl asked. "Think of it as a fancy pizza" Ukyo answered. A moment later, all four girls started conversations about how good a cook Ukyo was…well the four of them minus Akane. "Well girls, that was officially the best thing I've ever tasted!" Erasa said with sparkles in her eyes. Ukyo closed her eyes and smirked pleased. "Always glad to see a satisfied customer." She then opened her eyes in realization. "That reminds me. I've had to close my shop up with the whole exchange thing. I gotta go and set my stand somewhere." Before Ukyo could leave, Videl asked, "Do you need any help?" Ukyo pondered for a moment. "I could use some help with advertising…and maybe a waitress," she said with an evil glint in her eyes. All three girls sweat dropped. 'I hope she's not thinking what I think she's thinking,' Akane thought.

A moment later, the four were in the food court. It can be seen that Ukyo is cooking, as usual, Akane and Videl were handing out flyers for Ucchan's shop back in Nerima, and Erasa was waiting on customers, however… "Erasa, why are you wearing roller skates?" Videl asked. Erasa giggled. "C'mon Vi. Haven't you seen those old movies? I thought it'd make things a bit more fun." she replied. "For you at least." Akane muttered. Ukyo heard her and said, "Oh come on Akane, it's only for another half an hour, and besides I'm paying you, and with how much your house gets wrecked, I think you could really use it." Ukyo said. Akane glared at her. "Okay first, Nabiki's the financial wiz in my family, you know that. Second, the last time my house got wrecked, it was cuz of you!" she yelled. Ukyo glared back. "I was just trying to stop Ranchan from making a horrible mistake. After all, I'm his cute fiancée."

Akane was struggling to keep herself in check when Videl came to her side(s). "Okay Akane, calm down." she said while putting a hand on her shoulder. "Ukyo, what was that all about?" Videl asked. "I suppose Akane didn't tell you that Ranma and I are engaged." Ukyo said causing Akane to flare up a little again. Videl thought back to a mention of Ranma's 'harem' and replied, "Actually, she said something like that about something like that, and I think we'd better go now." Videl grabbed Akane's arm and hurried out of the food court.

In Videl's plane, another conversation started. "What happened back there?" Videl asked. "I don't wanna talk about it," she replied, memories of the failed wedding resurfacing. "Just take me back home," she requested. "Not yet," Videl replied. "We still have to pay the boys back for ditching us, and I think I know exactly where they are."

(At Capsule Corp.)

Gohan and Ranma had finally arrived to where the Gravity Room was. "Well, this is it," Gohan said. Just as he was about to grab the handle, the door opened and Vegeta emerged. "Hey, Vegeta." Vegeta just groaned and walked past the two of them. Ranma whispered sarcastically in Gohan's ear, "Well he looks like a real role model." "I heard that brat!" Vegeta boomed. 'How the he-?' "Why are you here Gohan, and who's your 'companion?'" Vegeta asked. "This is Ranma Saotome and I brought him here to train with us." Gohan explained. Vegeta started laughing. "Ahahahahaha! So, the slacker finally learned his lesson from Cell. But in all seriousness, why should I allow that weakling to train with me?"

At the word 'weakling', Ranma rebuttled, "Who're you callin' 'weak' Flamehead!?" "What'd you call me?" Vegeta growled. "Flame head. Not only are you a hothead, you've got the hair to complete it." Ranma giggled. Gohan intervened, "Ranma stop, you don't wanna get on Vegeta's bad side," he warned "You dare mock the Prince of Saiyans!?" Ranma got a confused look on his face. "What the heck's a Saiyan? Aww forget it. I've beaten opponents who looked way more threatening than you. For one, most of them were actually adult height." Ranma snickered out. Vegeta growled at Ranma's comment, but then stopped and got an evil smirk. "Hmph, if you really want to train with us, I suppose I can't stop you. But don't blame me when your writhing in pain on the floor." Vegeta said while reentering the Gravity Room. Ranma got his confident grin back, "Whatever, Candle Head. I can take whatever you can dish out." he proclaimed. Gohan put his hand on Ranma's shoulder. "Let me warn you now, this may be harder than anything you've done before. Even more so now that you've ticked Vegeta off." Ranma grinned again. "Oh C'mon pal. He's barely five feet tall, how bad could he be?" Ranma asked. 'You're gonna eat those words Saotome,' Gohan thought.

All three guys were in the Gravity Chamber and frankly, Ranma was a little unimpressed. "Okay, this place looks really teched out and all, but when do we get started?" He asked anxiously. "Vegeta, can you uh, hang tight for a while?" Gohan asked. "Fine. But you've only got 15 minutes before I take command." he replied. "Okay. Ranma, are you ready?" Gohan asked. "Bring it on, Gohan!" 'Hey that rhymes.' "You'd better brace yourself." Gohan warned as he went to the control panel. Ranma was lost. "What're you doing? Aren't we gonna like spar?" Gohan ignored him and set the gravity setting to 10g's. A second of lights blinking later, Ranma took to one knee, but against his own will.

"What-? What the-!?" Ranma said as his body continued to collapse. "What's going on?" Ranma said out of breath. "Why can't I move?" Gohan walked over to Ranma and knelt next to him. "The gravity was increased to 10x normal." Gohan explained. "What the hell does that even mean!?" Ranma shouted still on the floor. "It means that everything in here is heavier. In this case, our bodies." Ranma struggled to stand up. "If that's true, how were you able to walk over so easily?" "Cuz I've trained in 10x gravity before. I'm used to it." 'I probably shouldn't tell him I can barely even feel it.' Ranma, thinking back to his match with Gohan, stated. "If you can take it, so can I!" Ranma again, strained himself to make it to his feet. After about 4 minutes, Ranma was standing again, but hunched over.

"Not bad." Gohan praised. "Now for the real test: throw a punch." Ranma looked at Gohan. He then tried to lift his hand up, and managed to pull back. When he thrust his fist forward, Ranma's body collapsed again. "Damn! It's no use." He said. Vegeta walked over to Ranma. "Like I said, you are weak." That last insult was it for Ranma. With an angered yell, Ranma got up on both his feet, and nailed Vegeta right in the cheek. Vegeta took a half-step back after being caught off guard, and the strength in Ranma's hit was…decent. "Who's weak now huh!?" Ranma said. Vegeta regained his footing, and backhanded Ranma, sending him flying into the wall. Ranma hit the floor with a loud thud leaving a crack in it. "Vegeta that was uncalled for!" Gohan said. "You're the one who wanted your friend to train with us, Gohan. Perhaps he should've prepared himself better. At this rate, he won't even be half a decent workout for me." "Don't count on it candle head." Ranma was back on his feet, but his whole body was aching and a little jittery too.

Vegeta was a little surprised that Ranma was still standing. 'Hmmm. This boy may have more potential than I thought.' "Well, you managed to survive Level 1. Now it's time for the Bonus Stage." Vegeta said cockily. "It'll be like playing tag, only you have to punch if you wanna win. Of course you Gohan are more than welcome to jump in with him." Vegeta challenged. "Fine, Game on. And Ranma Saotome [pant] [pant] never loses." Ranma proclaimed. "Well, let's test the honesty of that statement shall we?" With that, Vegeta stood in place waiting for Ranma and/or Gohan. Ranma was the first to move. "While intending to run, his movements were downgraded to slow, heavy stomps. When Ranma finally made it to Vegeta, he simply backed away to avoid Ranma's slow moving fist. Gohan stood on the sidelines watching. 'This isn't how I expected things to go, but this may be exactly what Ranma needs. It's a simple challenge, and from Ranma's attitude, I don't think he'll give in anytime soon. Oh well, may as well get in a workout of my own,' he thought. Gohan got into a handstand and started doing pushups, while Ranma continued to fruitlessly chase Vegeta.

([French Accent] Forty-five minutes later)

Gohan had done several reps of push ups and a few speed maneuvers for punching. Ranma and Vegeta's game of tag had taken a turn upward for Ranma. He managed to get used to the gravity differentiation in about thirty minutes time, but still had difficulty, moving. Even with his body feeling somewhat lighter again, he hadn't gotten any closer to catching Vegeta due to his opponent's superior speed and experience in increased gravity. And the fact that Ranma was exhausted beyond his normal limits wasn't helping. Eventually, Ranma got even slower and dropped to the floor to take a breather. "You're more persistent than I thought boy. But you'll have to do better than that if you want to have a shot at me." Ranma was panting even harder than before. 'I didn't wanna use this technique, but I'm all out of options.' "Crouch of the Wild Tiger!" Vegeta crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow in confusion, as did Gohan. In the next instant, Ranma got down on the floor "I'm sorry Mr. Vegeta, just please stop taunting me!" Ranma sobbed out. Vegeta took one look at the display in front of him and started laughing like the madman he used to be. "Ahahahahahahahahahaha! So the egotistical brat begs me for mercy. Hmph, you are so pathetic." Vegeta said while walking towards Ranma. "Still, because I love the sound of your pathetic wimpering, I just might-" "An opening!" Ranma instantly threw a punch in Vegeta's gut. "What!? Why you-!" Vegeta started. "I…win…." Ranma smirked out then collapsed. "You honorless little-" Vegeta started again. "Anything Goes Martial Arts." Ranma managed to get out before losing consciousness.

Some time later, Ranma awoke to find himself on a soft couch. "Where am I?" he said out loud. "Oh good you're up." Bulma said. "Bulma? What happened?" Ranma asked. "You passed out training with Gohan and Vegeta so Gohan brought you out here." "Oh. He also wanted me to give you this." Bulma held out her hand. "A bean?" Ranma asked. "Just eat it and you'll see what we mean." Ranma did as he was asked and in a few seconds, he had his energy back. "HAA! I FEEL GREAT! I'M THE MAN! I AM THE BEST YES!" Ranma blushed and turned to Bulma who was grinning. "Uhh, can you forget you saw that?" Ranma asked embarrassed. "No promises." Bulma said while laughing. Oh by the way, the girls are here." "What?" "In the kitchen, Videl and you're friend Akane." At the mention of Akane's name(and in the same sentence as kithcen of all things), Ranma couldn't help but flinch. 'Aww man. It's bad enough I get my butt kicked by an invisible force, now Akane's gonna bash me for ditching her and Videl with Gohan. And to make it worse, Akane's probably gonna try to force feed me her toxic food' he thought. Ranma got off the sofa and proceed to the kitchen.

Ranma arrived in the kitchen to find Gohan standing against a wall and Akane curled into a ball in her seat looking upset about something with Videl next to her. "What happened here? Did somebody die?" The three turned their attention to the entrance to see Ranma standing there as good as new. "Ranma!" Videl and Gohan both said. Akane got up from her seat and walked 'dangerously' towards him. "Akane, I know you're probably mad about me blowing you off at the mall, but I'm not in the mood for you to start yelling at me." Akane said nothing as she just kept walking. Ranma braced himself for anything, but was unprepared for her to throw her arms around his neck and bury her face in his chest. "Don't scare me like that you jerk!" Ranma blushed fiercely as he didn't know how to react to Akane's hug. "Uhhm…does anyone wanna fill me in on what happened while I was out?" Ranma asked. "Just read the following flashback Ranma." Gohan said. "Then you and I can have a talk about you breaking the fourth wall again Gohan." Videl added

_Flashback_

_Gohan had carried Ranma out of the GC and layed him down on the living room sofa. He then proceeded to return to Vegeta and train for real. Some time later, Gohan exited the GC for good and just as he was about to head out back to find the kids, he came face to face with the girls and they didn't look happy. "Where're you going Gohan?" Videl sharply asked. "I-I'm just…looking for the kids. Ehehehe…" Gohan chuckled out. "Screw that! Where's Ranma?" Akane demanded. "He's-" Gohan didn't get to finish. "RANMA!" _

"_What is that noise?" Bulma asked while entering the room. "Hey Bulma." "Oh hi Videl. I'm guessing she's your partner for the school exchange?" "Yup, Akane Tendo." she greeted herself. "Anyway, back to business, where's Ranma?" Akane asked again. "He's over there." Bulma pointed to the couch showing them Ranma passed out, his clothes in tact, but ripped in various places, and he had some noticeable bruises. The girls gasped and hurried to his side. _

"_What happened?" Videl asked. "He…went a little overboard while training." Gohan answered. Akane asked, "What the hell kind of training were you guys doing?" Gohan proceeded to tell the story of Ranma's encounter with Vegeta and while Videl had a look that said 'Hmph, typical', Akane grew steadily more worried if Ranma was really okay or not, but Gohan reassured her. They decided to wait in the kitchen for Ranma to come to. There the girls shared their experience with Ukyo. Akane also had to explain some of Ranma's other engagements when asked what Ukyo meant about being Ranma's cute fiancée. After running out of topics to talk about, they all decided to wait for Ranma to wake up._

_End Flashback_

After hearing the explanation, Ranma thought back to the training with Vegeta. 'I totally sucked back there. Then again, I did get the hang of the gravity thing sort of, but still, if we were fighting on even grounds, I know for sure I could beat him.' "Where's ol Candlehead?" Ranma asked. "Who?" the girls asked. "He means Vegeta, and I think he's with the kids and Bulma out back." Ranma exited the kitchen. "Wait, Ranma what're you thinking?" Akane asked. "I'm gonna challenge Vegeta to a match!"

**End of Chapter**

**(A/N: Oh FINALLY! I got this one out. You're probably thinking that Ranma wouldn't be a match for the 10x Gravity, and you'd probably be right but hey, Ranma's got a decent learning curve. And just to clarify, Ranma hasn't **_**mastered **_**10x gravity yet, he just managed it.)**

**(Yeah! Break! Care! Break! Instrumental plays)**

**Ranma: Hey it's me Ranma. You heard me right Vegeta, I'm challenging you to a match!**

**Akane:What're you thinking Ranma, he pounded you once already.**

**Ranma: I wanna see his skill on even ground.**

**Vegeta: Define 'even' Boy, cuz you can't HOPE to be a match for the Prince of Saiyans.**

**Ranma and Akane: What's a Saiyan?**

**Gohan: Next Chapter "Challenge Accepted; Expert Ki Training"**

**Videl: Hey can I get some more Ki training too Gohan?**

**(A/N: Check out my other stories and leave a review. Till next time!)**

**[PS: Warning! SOPA's back! Noooo!]**


End file.
